1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heavy duty pneumatic tires.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the tread of the tire, uneven wear is likely to occur in the land portions (hereinafter, referred to as shoulder land portions) positioned on the outer sides in the axial direction. This tendency is significant particularly in a tire mounted to a steered wheel (front wheel) of a vehicle.
The shoulder land portion of the tread may become worn so as to gradually reduce its thickness from the inner side toward the outer side in the axial direction. Such wear is referred to as shoulder wear.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-182099, the shoulder land portion is formed of blocks aligned with each other in the circumferential direction. In the tire, change of ground-contact shapes of the blocks due to an applied load being changed is restrained by the lengths of the blocks in the circumferential direction being adjusted. The entire contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-182099 are incorporated herein by reference.